


N.Y.C. Noire

by renisaloser



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill is a hireable assassin, Bill x Dipper, BillDip, Comedy, Dark elements, Dipper is a member of the FBI, Dipper x Bill, Gangs, Horror, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mystery, NYC, New York, Supernatural Elements, assassinations, more tags to come, murders, occasional gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisaloser/pseuds/renisaloser
Summary: There was something about him that the assassin couldn't dismiss. He was, quite honestly, highly attracted to the man standing not even ten feet away from him doing his laundry oh-so-innocently, but why? He was a hireable killer, and the man he had eyes on, was a member of the FBI. A high ranking member, at that.So why in the hell was he finding this man attractive? Was it the chocolate curls? The pale skin and timid, yet highly intense and probably guilt-ridden mocha irises? Or maybe, it was the way he carried himself. A bit small in frame, but with a confident stance? The blond mercenary wasn't completely sure, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that he wanted the man all to himself.





	N.Y.C. Noire

Sometime in the middle of the night, a shadowy figure in noir clad worked his way down a musty alleyway. He donned leather, though didn’t care much when some of the material dropped down into a puddle, or swept against the grime which seemed to grow fervently on alleyway turf, for his mind was focused on something entirely darker.

 

His iron-footed boots scratched silently against the concrete below him, as gloved hands worked expertly against the handle of his favorite switchblade. He found himself grimacing when he finally reached the fire escape staircase, but it didn’t matter what his own feelings were worth. No, not in this kind of business.

 

Legs pushed their way up the stairs, then were pulled upwards as the young man rushed soundlessly up the railing. A mere eight years ago, and he would be slipping and sliding, alerting every pair of ears from a block’s radius, but the expertise he’d learned now was enough to force his limbs into submission.

 

Or at least, that’s what he’d like to believe.

 

On the outside, he was steely -- his knees never shook, his hands had an iron grip, his eyes were hardened like titanium… he had complete control. On the inside, he was a shivering mess. What people didn’t know, was that the shadow of a man behind all the black was an emotional bastard.

 

When he finally reached the window of the five-story apartment building, the thought passed his mind that he might regret this job.

 

He picked the lock and stepped into the moon-toned bathroom anyways.

 

The first thing that came to mind was not the security camera which had its singular -- and yet cracked -- eye set on him, but how unnaturally-smelly the apartment was. He adored the term, ‘beggars can’t be choosers’, but even this was a bit much, and besides, his target wasn’t exactly one of poverty.

 

The problem, was that there was not a singular speck of trash around. And, that this was an expensive studio owned by one of the most notorious rappers of the N.Y.C. underground.

 

The hairs on his pale arms stood up beneath the ebony cloth that laced over them.

 

He needed to get this job done quickly.

 

He paid no attention to the camera -- he was an ally of the police anyhow -- and hurried along to the next room. What he found was a king-sized bed, a terrorized man, a lit match, and a canister of gasoline.

 

Oh, and the devil, of course.

 

As the victim’s muffled screams sounded through the tape restraining his lips as if asking for help, the he-devil glanced upwards, and watched the shadow-man with hazel orbs contaminated with an unknowable lust. Apparently, this guy didn’t care much for avoiding the police, because he wasn’t concealed whatsoever. Then again, regarding the cloth which might have doubled for a mouth mask on the ground, maybe he did care; just not on this occasion. Regardless, he was a mad man -- that was something our little protagonist did understand.

 

He wasted no time as he removed his pistol from his suit, aiming it at the ‘devil’ and watching with an intensity as the words, “Freeze!” were screamed from his mouth.

 

The ‘devil’s’ eyes lit up at that, and he pointed towards the FBI agent, and smirked out a, “Hey, you’re the dude from the laundry mat earlier, aren’t you!?”

 

The ‘victim’ squirmed against his restraints as the flame before him licked at his nose. Once again, they screamed for help, but the shadowy-man didn’t move an inch. He wasn’t sure why -- and even later on, he found himself puzzled thinking about it.

 

“Well, whatever. I have a show for you though, so why don’t we get on with it?”

 

A blood-curdling howl was followed by that of an inferno and a gunshot.

 

This was the first time that Dipper Pines met the maniac who would surely invade his life and plague it. And it surely, would not be the last. 

 

 

*    *    * 

 

**_N.Y.C. NOIRE - PROLOGUE END_ **

 

*    *    *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to my first work. So, I have some explaining to do, and that will all come in due time, but I would like to first state my appreciation to anyone who has read through the epilogue. Seriously, I applaud you, considering billdip stuff has kinda gone down in popularity... 
> 
> Nevertheless, now for the explanation. 
> 
> As you can tell, there is not a single chapter available for this fic yet, (unless you want to count the epilogue as a chapter) and there is a very good explanation why. 
> 
> I haven't written any. 
> 
> (Wowie, obvious much?) 
> 
> Shh. I'm getting to it. Damn. 
> 
> Anywhooo, this quite obviously means that I need some time to write and think about where this story is going. Now, this date isn't set-in-stone quite yet, but I have some means of a plan to release the first chapter by 6/3/18, or the 3rd of June (which is a Sunday for everyone who didn't know). I'm not entirely sure what the first chapter will look like, how many words it'll have, or what time I'll be posting it at, but just know that I'm hoping to have it, as well as some backup chapters, ready by then. 
> 
> I'll keep ya updated. 
> 
> Now for the fun stuff. 
> 
> Considering I just joined this site, I wanna start fresh. Which means, that I'm going to be getting a new twitter acc. so that I can keep y'all updated when I'm planning to release a new chapter. I would also like to use it in order to interact with my readers more frequently, and be able to address problems // issues at a quicker pace than through my email (located @ my profile if anyone is interested!). 
> 
> Anyhow, you can find my twitter here: https://twitter.com/renisaloser 
> 
> I haven't really followed much of anyone yet, and haven't done much work on my profile, but it's there, so if you feel like it, check it out. If not, that's pretty chill too. 
> 
> Welp, I'm off to die working on finals. Just uh, tweet at me if you need to. 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
